The term “posterior chain” is taken by athletes and trainers to include the muscles of the calves, gluteus, hamstrings and lower back. A strong posterior chain can greatly reduce the lower back problems encountered so frequently and help avoid lower back injury. Further, training of the posterior chain is the key to explosive athletic movements such as sprinting and jumping.
Existing exercise devices aimed at strengthening the back work primarily either the upper back or the lower back. Combination devices have been developed that attempt to work both sets of muscles, or to include the hamstrings in the effort. Such combination devices are relatively complicated and expensive, or relatively ineffective in strengthening the entire posterior chain.
What is needed is a simple and effective exercise apparatus that will work all of the muscles of the posterior chain, and preferably as well the trapezium, rhomboids, latissimus dorsi and rear deltoid muscles, all in one exercise.